


your arms are always open wide

by bloodandcake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, M/M, Romance, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcake/pseuds/bloodandcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't like talking about his family, but one evening he tells Dean everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your arms are always open wide

Castiel doesn’t like talking about his family.

Dean knows this, because he knows _Castiel_ , so he doesn’t ask. But one late evening, when they’re sitting on the balcony, Dean drinking a bottle of Jack and Castiel staring at the sky like there are secrets hidden in the stars, Castiel tells him everything. 

About the mother who died way too young, the loving but strict and somehow always absent father, and the siblings.

There are four siblings. Michael, the eldest, who has always been loyal to their father, and has driven his siblings away through his blind obedience, Lucifer, who is beautiful but also selfish and cruel, and who rebelled and left them all years ago, Gabriel, who was once funny and happy, but who ran away shortly after Lucifer because he couldn’t stand the tension, and Anna, the only sister, who followed him because she couldn’t stand being alone with Castiel and the now cold and distant Michael.

Castiel is thinking about leaving, too, he tells Dean, but he doesn’t think he can do this to the last brother he still has.

When Deans asks him why he doesn’t join one of his other siblings, he smiles with a certain kind of melancholy that makes Dean feel like a child who has seen nothing of world and its pain.

He tells him that he doesn’t know where Anna and Gabriel are, because they’ve been carefully covering their traces in case Michael would try to bring them back by force, and that the new Lucifer is no one he wants to be around. 

Dean would like to ask what exactly he means by that, but there is a strange kind of fear in those ocean eyes, so he lets it go.

They sit in silence after that, which is strange because Dean doesn’t really do silence, but everything is always different when it comes to Castiel.

_You know,_ Dean says after a while, _you could live me me, if you want to._

Castiel smiles at him. _Thank you, Dean. But you have already done enough for me._

Dean blinks. _Uh, did I miss something?,_ he asks, making him laugh softly.

_You are here with me right now,_ Castiel says. _That’s all I could ever ask for._

When he leans forward and kisses Dean, it kind of feels like heaven.


End file.
